fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Early May 2013 Reviews
End of April; Beginning of May From the past one week to now, a lot of changes in the lives of the Xiamen are: Jah has a lover--Iain, Psi Girl has faced her own true future, Psych has discovered her exact incident of what happened between her and her mother with her powers, Nevy has figured out why everyone thought she was died, but she did not, Tachot has faced Regal once again, still powerless human Mimi Cadiz leaves, Armstrong has left his team--the Vivacious Xiamen and seeks for his own normacy in his life, Mirage has faced the past and future spirits of Joliet and Iona and Evil Spirit, and Pter has faced the truth about whose actions and consequences of the future compressor who she thought it was her, but it wasn't her after all; then who is it ever since long time? Psych--The True Color Psych lashed out at X by breaking the pure evil energy that everyone lusts for evil to kill something or break the laws for what they did a very evil thing. She freed the X victims and eventually freed X too. She is in a deep shock at how victim X is after all. The question begs her wonders: Who is truly a predator who turns all the preys into its victims? She turns to herself and digs more in Graydon Pterdon by realizing it was not him. Something else inside of Graydon Pterdon reminds her of what happened to the Shroud who possessed Stoureky in attempted murder of her brother. Psych realized the Shroud's connection with its relatives and those are not human after all. Psi Girl--Things Change She has faced her own problems by ending her own telepathy in a despite of her hardworking and training. She has to sacrifice her own powers by using her future ability and she finds out what she needs to find pieces of Hot Pink to bring her mother back. The future gives her a purpose and now it is her turn to realize what she needs to find her mother. Mimi Cadiz--What's left in her life? Being an amnesiac and powerless human, she does not know anybody at all. She has a normal mind. The eyes of her scare everyone to see how things remind them of Flash. What's left in her life? What leaves her wholly? What does the future mean for her to be existed as a member of the Xiamen? What does she serve her purpose? Is that all why she get Flash powers back or so they thought. It seems that she might be Flash because it becomes familiarized when she goes crazy out of her mind. Look at her behavior and anger and she had no idea why. The question begs... does her body know and remember all? Armstrong--Very Bad News Coming The end of the Vivacious Xiamen could be a possible reason why he quitted or retired being a leader and left the team for seeking his normacy in his life without anybody. He notices the broken strength where he needs to repair it back like he did. He had learnt his anatomy and physique and fixed his once. Can he do that again? He said, "Cells are always repairing, recovering, and healing in some times to get his strength back" But his doctor told him "You misunderstood what I mean by that and you thought your strength can be return. I mean, all of these cells are made of the strength. You are invulnerable. But I found out you are almost invulnerable without finding why. I am trying to figure out how you lost a little of invulnerability. Do you know any idea why you lost some of it? This is not why you broke your arm or something broke your arm. Something or someone is trying to reduce you without seen. How is possible?" He asks his doctor, "How do you know if someone is trying to cut my invulnerability? But.. nobody tells me I had invulnerability. I always thought I had the whole strength." His doctor said, "Well, you gotta be careful at who you trust next time. Because someone took some of yours from your cells. This is a very risky condition. This becomes a very serious matter. This is about your life. This is a matter of life and death of yours. There's nothing you can repair yours but your strengthened powers can do some damages on your muscular structures, cartiliage, and bones as well. This is a lot of missing cells of what you need to get it back before you deaged yourself." He said, "What? How could that be?" Jendra Vulcans--Which one is she? Who is she now? Xiamen knew her secret invididually from the very beginning. They realized why she chose the wrong choice in her thought without asking the Xiamen a permission. They wish her a good luck and warn her that there will be some consequences between them and her. She tells them she does not know Armstrong anymore. She feels like he's cutting her off ever since he was on Matrix mission. She informs them all that she lost all her personality traits in her original form. She also informs them that Armstong is right about her just because she tries so hard to believe that she stays the same, but some weeks later she feels completely different and disconnected. She needs to get it back. She realizes what she needs to lead the feeling where she knows through her sense. Jah--Kind-hearted passionate lady That is not you, Trina! Someone tamed you or something has changed you into seeing someone or something. What happened?" Jendra said. She tells Jendra that is her time to learn how to love again. She does not want that, but her eyes catch someone who she crushes on. She does not see that coming. She looks at Iain. She knows that she will leave all her tribes and she will join his life, but her and his life has messed their friends, family, tribe, and everything from the bad to worse. Manaus is ready to summon all these mystery summonings to kill Jah and Iain. Man-Cat warned Tachot, STer, Jah, and others a long time ago. Now they believe in Man-Cat's story after all. She has come to a realization what would have happened if she loves Iain and what would her life be like. Zeneca helps Jah in a very strange way and gives Jah a thank you for what's making her to see the difference. She informs her that Manaus has been hidden in the closest for long time. Now it's him to be responsible for the warrior breed and interbreeding system and warrior wars.